Razaarac The Traitor
History Timeline 486.M39. Born: Razaarac born in Tor Ferus upon Iscalius Prime itself. 498.M39. The Call: Razaarac and his blood-twin Raphaelli cross the Madder Wastes to begin the trials required to join the Chapter. 525.M39. The Miracle of Hope: Brother-Librarian Raphaelli stands between his battle-brothers and an enemy plasma annihilator. While he was understandable completely obliterated, his brothers improbably remain unharmed by the weapon; all that remain of that brave soul was his Shield. 912.M39. Vanish: Razaarac disappears into the warp following the fallout of the Battle of Lycan IV and it's subsequent campaign whilst aboard The Lance of Khan (a strike cruiser of the White Scars Chapter) 501.M40. Lost Brother Found: Razaarac is discovered alone and Armed only with a simple knife upon a barren death-world decades after his mysterious disappearance, he is placed under close inspection by both the Librarius and Apothecarion yet passes any and all tests of purity. 521.M40. Reinstatement: Razaarac is fully reinstated into his position within the chapter. 541.M40. 1st War of Durcian: The Forces of the Ruinous Powers attempt to unlock a bound Warp gate within the Imperial Hive world of '' Durcian II , Razaarac deploys alongside the first elements of the chapter. The traitors are smashed asunder, their destruction a certainty with the intervention of the Grey Knights. In the aftermath on the invitation of the Planetary-Governor a observer from the chapter is left to guard the entrance to the warp gate, Razaarac nobly volunteers for this thankless task. '''598.M40.' Temptation before Desolation: The Imperial governor, Damocles Faustus and Observer- Razaarac are lured into treachery and heresy by the false-promises of the devil worshipping false-prophet Zzarks The Purespoken. 598.M40. Betrayal and Desolation: Razaarac sends an alert to his brothers, their respond is swift in coming. These noble souls are ambushed and murdered without warning. Casualties amongst the reinforcing troops peak at over 98%. The last survivors are only spared by the timely intervention of the Imperial Knights The Golden Byzantine alongside his brother The Crimson Orthodoxy. Over the course of the lightning campaign hive after hive falls to the traitors, until just Thera Hive ''remained. All seemed lost until the crew of the Dauntless-Class Light Cruiser '' The Vulgate Hierarch sacrificed stripping the Void Shields of Persepolis Hive ''from it's ancient Space-lift System, enabling its assault and destruction. '''599.M40.' Desolation: With the traitor forces trapped on-planet, the Durcian Campaign enters a new and prolonged series of engagements of brutal skirmishes and bloody urban guerrilla actions within the ruins of the worlds once great hives. 610.M40. The Desolation of Durcian: The ongoing and deeply-costly campaign is ended by Exterminatus on the orders of Ordo Hereticus, Inquisitor Michæl Wiesmœ, With the use of foul warp-magics both Razaarac and Zzarks The Purespoken ''escape off planet before the hammer falls. '''975.M40.' Traitors Return: Razaarac raids a Shrine-World stealing an invaluable relic, in response the Adeptus Sororitas of the Order of the Virgin Rose make chase. They are however lead straight into an ambush. A strike-Force of Martyred-Angels space marines lead by Justinian Aquillus attempt a rescue, whilst they succeed in making a breach through the traitor’s lines allowing the encircled loyalists to escape. Mere hours later the numerically superior enemies enact a vicious series of counter-attacks these nearly overwhelmed the loyalists within the breach on multiple occasions finally forcing a withdraw condemning any still trapped forces to gruesome death or perhaps worse. this terror was averted by the selfless action of Canoness Cecilia, It was her personal intervention that saved all those trapped within, turning the tide long enough for a full withdrawal until being stuck down by Razaarac the Traitor who as a final insult took the martyrs skull for his personal trophy. In the aftermath Justinian Aquillus and Dialogus Elizabetha the leader of the remaining Adeptus Sororitas swore an Oath Of Moment both to come to the aid of the other in the goal of hunting Razaarac the Traitor. 992.M40. The Hunt of Oath: The Marytred-Angels chapter join forces with the Adeptus Sororitas in a prolonged hunt across the Segmentum Obscurus for Razaarac the Traitor; this ultimately ends with the death of Dialogus Elizabetha and the flight of the cowardly traitor into the Ocularis Terribus. 971.M41. The Hunt Anew: A Rapid-strike force lead by 5th Brother-Captain Aquilinus Tertium, join forces with Elements of various Dark Angels Successors in a running gun-battle with Traitorous forces on Volta IV, Razaarac is revealed to be present leading a group of renegade astartes yet somehow escapes before he can be captured or slain. -Dates as recorded upon Iscalius Prime itself. Meaning these might still be in within M41 '''to the wider Imperium- '''010.M42. A Personal Crusade: Razaarac re-emergences to despoil and conquer, The Martyred Angels chapter launch a series of ever-escalating campaigns to finally destroy the turncoat, resulting in the Gloriana Crusade. Personality A Dedicated follower of the ruinous powers, a soft spoken polite man yet deeply mad. Appearance Large Winged Khorne Berserker Abilities Equipment *Corrupted Power Armour and Mutated Bat-like Wings. *The Butcher-Claw: An oversized daemonic-chainfist. *The Brazen Terror: An infernal Khornate device of brass and black twisted iron nailed directly through Razaarac’s armour into his flesh beneath. *The Skull of Canoness Cecilia: A trophy of the fallen imperial hero her tormented soul bond within. *"Daisy": A powerful daemonic entity forced into the body of a simple simian kept as a mere pet. Relations Blood-Twin of Brother-Librarian Raphaelli before his death. Known links to the Fallen. Quotes Category:Chaos Characters Category:Chaos Space Marine Characters